Love Dispute
by Elle Werner
Summary: During their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro. Future fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Disclaimer for the whole series: I don't own any character from Kuroko no Basket. I only own the plot and I don't make any money from this FANFIC.

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errros. So read it with caution and don't forget to review.

A/N: I've wrote two AkaKuro oneshots and this is the first time I wrote a series for my OTP in KnB.

.

.

.

"What's this?" Seijuurou started as he looked over the dinner his husband prepared for him that night. There was no his favorite dish and he had told his husband many times before, that he wanted tofu soup in every meal. Yes, he Akashi Seijuurou was a picky eater.

The young man in front of him looked up at him with an emotionless stare that Sejuurou easily interpreted as guilty.

"It's a dinner, Sei-kun."

The CEO glared at his husband with a piercing glare. "I know this is dinner, Tetsuya. I am not that stupid." He spat calmly which betrayed his glaring eyes. "But, I want to know, why is there no tofu soup?"

"…I'm sorry. I didn't manage to go to the market today. I was so busy and it was already late when I arrived home." Tetsuya said softly as he lowered his head down. He didn't like it when Seijuurou started to act like that.

_Acting like an emperor to his lowly servant._

Perhaps that was what Seijuurou thought about him. The thought made him cringe with sadness.

"Arrived late?" his golden-red eyes gleamed with suspicion and accusation. "What could be stopping you from arriving home early? I do believe that kindergarten close at 12 P.M."

"I-I was meeting a friend."

Golden-red eyes narrowed. "Who was this friend? Why did you stutter?" he crossed his arms over his chest as he stared straight at his spouse. "Did you do something behind my back, Tetsuya?"

"…N-No."

The answer was a few seconds late and made the red head's suspicion increase. His husband also stuttered. He gritted his teeth. "Why did you hesitate, Tetsuya?"

"I did nothing wrong, Sei-kun," the teal haired male looked up from the table and clashed his blue eyes with the red-golden ones.

"Fine, it that was your answer, Tetsuya. But remember, you don't have the right to lecture me if I _do_ anything."

With that said, he grabbed his coat, car key and wallet, and left the house after slamming the front door. Tetsuya glanced at the door with sadness and misery. He just kept staring at the door, not noticing that tears had started to drop from his beautiful eyes.

.

.

.

The Akashi Corp.'s CEO stirred from his sleep and blinked his eyes tiredly. His head hurt and he wanted a glass of water to quench the uncomfortable feeling in his throat. He was about to call for his husband when he realized that next to him was a woman. A woman he didn't recognize. His eyes narrowed.

Ah, now, he remembered back.

Last night after another argument with Tetsuya, he went out of the house and went to calm his rage at the pub. At the pub, he had been drinking too much and got drunk at the thought of his husband cheating on him with another person.

At that time, there was this one beautiful woman – but, not as beautiful as his Tetsuya – that tried to seduce him.

Remembering that Tetsuya might cheat on him with another person, he grabbed the woman's waist and brought her to the room that he had rented for that night. That night, he had his fill of copulation.

That was the first time he had coitus with another person than his husband.

Looking at the woman's naked body, Seijuurou didn't even feel a slight arouse. Last night, he was too drunk to even think. He shrugged his shoulders as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower to clean his disgusting dirty body. He was about to enter the washroom, but stopped.

If Tetsuya did really cheat on him, then, he should just come home and showed him that he also could do the same.

Turning his heels, he took all his clothes and wore it. He ignored the disgusting feeling of his dirty body and glared at the still sleeping woman. Taking a few notes from his wallet, he threw it on the table and left the hotel room, never looking back.

He didn't realize when he had got out of the hotel, a pair of golden eyes was glaring at him from behind him. Usually, he would notice, but right now, he was slightly hungover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro. Future fic.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution and don't forget to review.

.

.

.

Tetsuya stared worriedly at the clock on the wall. It had been 2 A.M. and his husband still hadn't come home. He had tried to call his cell, but he didn't answer it. Praying quietly, Tetsuya sighed in distress. He shouldn't make Seijuurou mad. He knew that he was also in the wrong and should just tell him that he met with Kise.

But, he couldn't tell him the details of it.

Because, he had met with Kise and told about all his married life's problems.

Also, he could not tell him because Kise had confessed to him and unexpectedly, kissed him on his lips.

Seijuurou had his emperor's eyes and he could detect lies easily. It was better to hide it rather that had Seijuurou killed Kise. He didn't want that to happen because Seijuuro could really kill a person off.

A few hours passed again and the light starting to enter the average-sized house. Glancing at the clock again, the teal haired male silently bit his bottom lip. It was already 6.15 A.M.

And his husband still hadn't come home.

He was about to dial the number on his phone again when the door was opened and there entered his beloved… husband. He frowned at seeing the state his husband was.

Seijuurou was still wearing his clothes from last night, but the shirt was a bit askew and it wasn't like the CEO to wear his attire like that. Tetsuya stood up from his seat and went to greet his husband.

"Welcome home," he paused, his eyes widened a slightest bit when he neared the red haired man.

He could see the lipstick stains on his husband's shirt and smell the strong smell of a woman's perfume. Also, a strong smell of… sex.

"…Sei-kun?"

The husband stared down at his spouse. He smirked when he saw the disbelieving and betrayal look on his husband's robotic face.

"W-Where did you go last night?" he reluctantly asked. Half of himself wanted to know, but half of himself didn't want to hear the response from his husband. Because he knew, the moment the answer was out of Seijuurou's mouth, his heart would be broken.

"As you wish, I _did enjoy_ myself," the red haired man answered haughtily. "And it is _not_ your business what I do and where I go."

Standing there in front of the door, Tetsuya didn't even go after his husband to demand explanation. It was obvious what did Seijuurou do. Grabbing the handle of the door, Tetsuya swallowed his tears away, as he let out silent sobs. But, unfortunately, the dam of his eyes couldn't manage the heavy water and let out a steady stream of tears.

Crying silently, Tetsuya grabbed his phone and walked out of his and Seijuurou's house. There was no use staying there if there was only a heart ache.

Walking without aim, the broken-heart young man didn't even realize as he was pushed and pulled by the Sunday crowds. He just walked, following the current of people and let himself be washed away along with the people. He just noticed where he was when the phone in his hand rang.

Glancing at the screen, his dead eyes emotionless read the Caller ID.

**Kise ****Ryouta**** is calling. **

Without emotion, he clicked the end call button and ignored the next few rings from his light blue touchscreen handphone. He looked around him and saw that he was now in front of the Maji Burger.

This place reminded him of the confession of his former Captain.

It was after their last game as the high schooler, once again, it was Rakuzan High vs. Seirin High. And for the second time, Rakuzan lost to the Seirin High School. Admitting his defeat, the former captain of Teikou Middle School, Akashi Seijuurou, finally admit it was his lost and when Seirin team went to celebrate their win at Maji Burger, Akashi had come with a stern face and serial-killer smile and hugged the shadow close to him as he whispered his long-time love to the bluenette.

Shocking, the Seirin team could only gape and stare at the uncharacteristic behavior of Rakuzan's captain. Dumbfounded, Tetsuya could only blink his eyes and stayed still inside his former captain's embrace.

"Did you hear me, Tetsuya?"

"…"

"I love you. Please go out with me."

Once again dumbfounded, the smaller teenager just nodded his head and was once again shocked when Akashi stole his first kiss in front of his teammates and Maji Burger's customers.

Letting out a bitter smile, the teal haired man walked away from the fast food chain and headed to the street basketball court where he spent his time with his former light. It had been long since last he met with his former light, Kagami since the man had returned to America and continued his job as the firefighter.

Sounds of the ball hitting the cemented ground and the squeaking sounds of sport shoes could be heard from the court. Walking with steady steps, Tetsuya could see there a few teenagers playing on the court.

Silently, he stood next to the fence and watched the boys playing.

"Tetsuyacchi!"

He ignored the call as he kept looking at the boys.

"Tetsuyacchi!"

He was made to turn when the taller male that had been calling his name grabbed his shoulders. He was forced to stare into those golden eyes that reminded him much of Sei's right eye.

"Tetsuyacchi, are you okay? Why did you not answer my call? I was so worried-ssu!" Kise stopped talking when he didn't hear any reply from his love. Staring right back at him was a pair of dead eyes. Usually, it was emotionless and stoic even but right now, it was dead, soulless. His brows knitted in concern and worry. "Tetsuyacchi? Are you okay?"

The shorter man didn't answer as he kept that soulless gaze locked with Kise's worried and concerned ones.

"Tetsuyacchi, please don't be like this. Don't scare me."

"…"

"Tetsuyacchi, please! Snap out of it!"

"…"

"Tetsuyacchi!"

Kise's golden eyes widened with fear. Fear that after all those suffering years Tetsuya had shared with Akashi, the shadow finally broke down. Hugging the smaller man close to him, the pilot prayed to all gods above that the man would not fall into depression and worse, suicidal mess.

"Come with me! I will make sure that you will be far away from Akashi!"

No more Akashicchi. Because of the redhead, his beloved bluenette had suffered.

With that said, the former model lifted the former shadow bridal style to where his car was. He would make sure that Akashi would not hurt his love from Middle School anymore. This time, he would be the one who protected his beloved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution and please review.

Thanks a lot to these reviewers: **misakii**, _Guest 1_, kuroshiro, **Guest 2**, _The-fujoshi-in-me_, Aya, **koichii**, _Kuhaku_, AngelXReaper and **TheReihani.**

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou was a fool. Though, he would not admit it himself. Glancing at the ringing phone, he glared at it with full hatred. It was that woman from last night and he didn't even remember giving his contact away. That meant only one thing and that was, that woman had stolen his contact when he asleep.

He ended the call and dial another number. After the first ring, the phone was picked up.

"Good day, Reo." He paused. "I want you to close Kurokawa Aimi's mouth and make sure that she wouldn't disturb me again."

After giving his order, the red haired male laid down on the mattress. He closed his eyes as he recalled back Tetsuya's reaction from his words. Though, he didn't see his husband's face, he could tell from the trembling form that the teal haired male was crying. Even though, he suspected his husband cheating on him, for some reason… he felt guilty.

What if his husband did not cheat on him?

Then, that would make him the cheater. His fists tightened. But, why did Tetsuya hesitate last night? Tetsuya was not the type to lie and he could see it last night that guilt and fear clouding Tetsuya's beautiful ocean orbs.

If his husband did not guilty then why did he do not want to tell what did he do and who did he meet?

"Tetsuya."

He knew that these few years was filled with stress and pressure, but he didn't know where to let out all of that and that was the cause of his disputes with his husband for years. Every time he got back from work, he would lash out at Tetsuya.

Releasing all his anger at his innocent husband.

He wanted to stop. Yes, he tried. But, he could not. For many times, he tried to control his anger and stress, but every and each time, he failed. So, he violated him. He violated him with words and emotions. He never did hurt Tetsuya physically, but like people said, words hurt more than a sword.

Red and golden orbs opened as the owner glanced at the ceiling. He looked at the clock on the wall.

07.37 P.M.

It had been more than 13 hours since Tetsuya left the house. And it had been hours since he knew of his condition. Tetsuya was a fragile person, that he knew. Of course he was strong, but it had limits. And this was the second times he had made Tetsuya cry because of him.

The first time was when he crushed that childhood friend of the former shadow.

Why he wondered? Why everything he executed always did result in hurting the one person he loved?

Despite what he said and what he did, the CEO loved his dear husband dearly. Tetsuya was the reason he could be freed from his father's clutch. And Tetsuya was the reason he understood love.

But that love was being wasted by him, nonetheless.

Grabbing his phone, he pressed the speed dial '1' that he saved for his husband. A few rings echoed in his ear, but after a while it stopped ringing and a voice mail. He clicked the end call button. He tried again and again until it was the sixth time when the phone finally connected to the person he wanted to talk with.

"_Don't you dare call Tetsuyacchi again, Akashi. I won't let you hurt him."_

Or not.

It was not the person he wanted to talk with, but still a person he knew nonetheless.

"Ryouta, what are you doing with Tetsuya's cell phone?"

"_You hurt Tetsuyacchi and slept around with a woman. Why Akashi? Why did you do that?"_

"… Did Tetsuya tell you that?"

"_I saw you walking out of a hotel room."_

"Where's Tetsuya? I need to talk to my husband."

"_You don't have the right to talk to him, let alone to claim him as your__ husband."_

"Ryouta, give the phone to Tetsuya."

"_And I won't give Tetsuyacchi to you. This time around, I will be the one who protects him. I won't let you hurt him ever again."_

**Click.**

Akashi stared at the phone in his hand. A calming rage was starting to take over him. So, Tetsuya was at Ryouta's house. And that man, how dare he try to declare war with him. By calling him Akashi without the added –cchi, he knew the pilot was serious.

He was Akashi Seijuurou for god's sake.

He was always alright and thus, he was always won.

Did the man his Tetsuya meet yesterday was Ryouta? Then, that made sense. The two of them had an affair behind his back. How dare Ryouta try to steal what was his?! He would make sure that the former basketball copycat remembered his place.

.

.

.

He glanced down at the sleeping face of his former teammates, his forever love. Caressing the soft, smooth cheek, Kise Ryouta smiled sadly at the sad face that Akashi Tetsuya made even if he was in a deep sleep.

After crying for hours in his embrace, the spouse to Akashi Seijuurou finally fell asleep. He carried the lithe built man to his bedroom and lay him down on the mattress. He was thinking of changing the young man's clothes but decided against it.

So, he just stayed there, watching the teal haired male sleeping as he caressed the soft, smooth cheeks. Sometimes, there would be a murmur of 'Sei-kun' and then, it would follow with a lone tear. Each and every time, the former model would wipe those tears away.

He had always been in love with Kuroko Tetsuya that was now known as Akashi Tetsuya.

His love story started when he knew the talent behind the shadow's lithe, weak figure. After recognizing the weakest player, Ryouta kept his tab on the boy. His admiration soon turned into adoration and soon that adoration turned into love.

He realized he was in love with the shorter boy when Teikou finally lost him. It was the day that Kuroko Tetsuya left the basketball team that he realized his true feeling for the boy. He tried to find him outside of the basketball club but it was as if, Kuroko did not want to be found.

The last day of school arrived and not even a shadow of the former shadow. He got a glimpse of him when it was the graduation day. After the ceremony, he tried to get a hold of him, however again, predictably, he lost him.

Well, it most likely, Kuroko didn't want to be found by anyone.

He wanted to go to the same school with Kuroko but he got no way of contacting him, let alone find him. So, he just went to whatever school. He chose Kaijou High because that school was pretty strong in basketball and it was in the vicinity of Teikou Middle. If he was lucky, Kuroko might address to Kaijou High.

So, after the ceremony, he tried to find the boy with teal hair and find his name on the board for first year classes, but he didn't find anyone with the name of Kuroko Tetsuya. Again, his hope was crushed.

However, he didn't stop there. He joined the basketball club and met with his team. Later, their team got an invitation of practice game with Seirin High. At first, he was not interested but then, he heard the rumor of the Phantom Sixth Player in that school's weak basketball team. He was overjoyed.

He couldn't contain his excitement and planned over to look if this rumor was real. So, the next day after school, he went to visit Seirin High's basketball team. He ignored his fangirls as he dashed for the gym. As he near the gym, he heard the familiar squeaking of shoes and tapping of the ball.

His heart soared and full with hope.

Then, when he neared the door, he heard that unmistakable soft voice that belonged to that one person only.

His beloved.

His Tetsuya.

From then on, he always professed his love for the shadow, but was rejected without a second thought. Well, he couldn't help it, he was scared of getting rejected so he playfully confessed; not telling his true feelings. He also always fooled around and not serious. He could not blame Kuroko for thinking he was just playing.

But, then, on their third year of High School, after Rakuzan vs. Seirin and Seirin High won, he heard that Akashi confessed his love for his beloved and that his beloved accepted that man. That day, his heart was crushed again.

For the second time, he really cried in the sanctuary of his bedroom.

He always playfully cried, but the real cry was when he thought he wouldn't see anymore Kuroko in Middle School.

After that, he received their wedding invitation in Hawaii. He sucked up his tears and misery, flew to Hawaii to attend the wedding of his love. Tears fell from his eyes the moment Kuroko Tetsuya was announced as Akashi Seijuurou's spouse.

He congratulated the two newlyweds and smiled with tears of sadness that was easily masked as tears of happiness.

Since then, he prayed for Tetsuya's happiness.

However, it didn't last long.

After a year of his love's marriage, he found the beautiful young man crying alone on the empty street basketball court near the Maji Burger. He asked him what was wrong and Tetsuya told him everything about Akashi's harsh words. That day, he let Tetsuya cry in his arms as he whispered sweet words into his ear.

After that day, whenever Tetsuya would have a break down, he would meet with him and he would do his best to comfort and make the young man happy, so, he would forget all his problems.

For the last twelve years, he had been patiently waiting near the beautiful man.

Hoping that Tetsuya would notice his love for him.

Smiling down at the sleeping man, Ryouta leaned down and placed a light, chaste kiss upon those pink lips. He leaned back when the man stirred. He watched, but Tetsuya didn't give any sign to wake up.

He sighed in relief.

He didn't want the man to hate him for taking advantage of his vulnerable state.

He was not Akashi and he would not hurt Tetsuya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution and don't forget to review.

Thanks a lot to these reviewers: **Cutie-Pie-Angel**, _ladyoreo_, Kuhaku, **Eternal Happiness**, _koichii_, aoyours, **Guest**, _Takucchi_, Senji Ouki, **Another observer of the world**, _The-fujoshi-in-me_, swit-cuppycakes, **shounengirl**.

.

.

.

The light from the opening of the curtains hit the smooth face belonged to the teal haired young man. The young man groaned as he clenched his lids more, not wanting to open his eyes. After a few minute war with the sunlight, he finally opened his eyes and winced when the sun hit his eyes.

Blinking his eyes, he tried to block the light and sat up. He looked at the surroundings in confusion. "Where am I?" he mused as he took the foreign interior of the bedroom. For as far as he knew, this was not his and Seijuurou's room.

The sound of a door clicking open took his attention away from the room, he glanced at the door as he waited for a person to appear. Wide blue eyes slightly widened when he saw the golden hair that belonged to no one but his former teammates.

"Kise-kun?"

The male jolted in surprise before he smiled at the smaller male. "Tetsuyacchi, you're awake!" rushing to the teal haired male's side, he placed his palm on the man's forehead, checking the temperature.

"Kise-kun? What are you doing?" Tetsuya asked in confusion as he pushed the former model's hand.

The model frowned before he forced a bitter smile. "Just checking your temperature. I am glad that you are okay. How do you feel today, Tetsuyacchi?"

Before Tetsuya could answer that, the doorbell ringing nonstop. Kise slowly stood up from his seat at the bedside and smiled apologetically at the younger male. The younger man just nodded his head silently, giving his permission to the taller male. Giving a loving, tentative touch to the smooth cheek, he leaned down and gave a surprise kiss on the teal haired man's forehead. Causing the said man to stiffen in surprise.

"I'll be right back."

The man just watched as his friend walked out of the room. Fiddling with the blanket, he looked around once again, trying to find anything to fill the time. It confused him of what he was doing here instead of his house. He didn't remember leaving his house and what he was doing here?

These questions filled his blank mind before the shout could be heard from behind the door.

He stiffened in his place and quickly got out of the bed. In his haste, he fell as his feet tangled with the blanket and let out a surprise cry. The door to the bedroom opened and he looked up to see the very rage face of his husband.

"Sei-kun?"

The man stared hard at him. His heterochromatic eyes gleamed with fury and jealousy.

"What are you doing here, Tetsuya?"

"Um…"

"Get out, Akashi!" the pilot came over as he tried to make the shorter male left his premise.

"Get up, Tetsuya. We will leave this house right now."

Nodding his head, the male removed the blanket from his feet and stood.

"Don't, Tetsuyacchi! Don't you let this man order you around again! He was the reason you cried and hurt!" Ryouta struggled to push the red head away but to no avail. Akashi was proved stronger than him despite his small stature.

"Cried? Hurt?" the teal haired man tilted his head in confusion before he looked at his husband. "Sei-kun?" he could see the guilt in those red-golden eyes. Memories of last night came rushing into his mind like a stream of river. He clutched his head as the pain made itself known.

Falling to the floor, he cried in pain as he pulled his hair to ease the pain. "Ugh!" his eyes closed as he pressed himself to the carpeted floor.

Both the taller males ran to his side and Akashi managed to push the former model as he cradled his husband in his arms. He looked at the teal haired male in guilt and worry. "Tetsuya? Are you okay?"

The lids opened and light blue eyes looked at him with weary and pain gaze. Slowly, he pushed his husband away from him despite the cracking pain inside his head.

"Tetsuya?"

"Let me go, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya said and Akashi's eyes widened slightly at the name his husband just called him. "I don't want to see you." He forced out and the blond man took a second moment of hesitancy in the red head to push him away and grabbed the teal haired male.

"Tetsuyacchi! Are you okay?"

The man nodded his head and sat up by the help of the former model now a pilot. "Thank you, Kise-kun."

"It's alright," Kise smiled as he let out a relieved sigh.

The red haired CEO just stood there unmoving as he stared at his husband in an unreadable gaze. "Tetsuya," he called to garner the person's attention. "Why did you call me, Akashi-kun? You used to call me Sei-kun."

That took the two males' attention. Both of them looked at the red head. Blue clashed with red-golden before Tetsuya looked away from those intense eyes.

"Tetsuya."

"You should go back to _her_," the kindergarten teacher's voice was soft and low. It sounded emotionless, but both the taller males could hear the pure pain from it. "I'm nothing to you, Akashi-kun. You obviously don't need me anymore. Or perhaps, you were never in love with me." He whispered the last sentence, eyes cast down on the floor in obvious hurt.

.

.

.

The comfort of the King-sized bed didn't deter him from the coldness that resided inside of his heart and body. He stared at the high ceiling of their house and the sky blue of the ceiling as if it was mocking him that his husband had left him. A growl left his mouth as he stared hard at the golden decoration that surrounded the sky blue.

It reminded him of his husband and a certain pilot.

Huffing, he closed his eyes and attempted a sleep. It didn't come easily to him as he tossed and turned in his bed for hours and yet he couldn't asleep. Blearily, he opened his eyes and sat up.

The Akashi CEO who usually kept his image tidy, even if he was asleep now spotting a bed hair that rivaled Tetsuya's bed hair. He also accumulated dark bags under his perfect eyes. His shirt was askew and there were lines, crisps from where he tossed around the bed.

Running a hand through his messed tresses, the CEO let out a heavy sigh and got up from the bed to head to the bathroom. He had been lying around in his bed for two days without changing his clothes and taking a bath. He only got up to drink a bit of water before lying in the huge bed.

Eyeing the image in the mirror, he frowned when he saw the homeless-look-alike-person staring right back at him. With the way he dressed and his horrible facial, one could mistake him for a homeless person. He also grew a mustache and stubble for two days.

Shaking his head, he began to brush his teeth and then, shave his facial hair while warming water for him to soak. He still needed to keep his image clean; he had a company to manage after all. Afterwards, he walked to the bathtub and soaked in the warm water to soothe his disarrayed mind and body.

He felt like shit.

Tetsuya hadn't once called him and being the prideful person, he didn't try to call his husband. Even though he wanted to know the teal-haired man's well being, he was too egoistic to admit the defeat. He wanted the younger male to call and ask for forgiveness from him.

Then, he would accept him back.

Though, deep inside his heart… he was worried Tetsuya would never want to be with him again and he would be left alone. Just like when his mother left this world and left him with his heartless father. He wouldn't want that. Tetsuya, his husband, was his life, he would die without him.

.

.

.

**To answer some of the questions:**

ladyoreo: Ah, that... perhaps, Akashi :D

Kuhaku: We could just hope that Tetsuya would forgive his jerk of a husband xD

Eternal Happiness: Ah, this was supposed to be oneshot that's why it seems a bit fast.

Another observer of the world: Hm... do you want me to? xD Well, I'll think about it, however, AkaKuro is my OTP. But, Akashi is a jerk here and even I think that Kuroko should end with Kise XP.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution and don't forget to review.

Thanks a lot to these reviewers: **Kuhaku**, _koichii_, Guest, **outofblue**, _Feynelle_, The-fujoshi-in-me, **Guest**, _xXxPhantomxXx_.

.

.

.

"Sensei, are you okay?"

Looking down at the small boy, the teal haired teacher blinked his huge blue eyes and smiled faintly as he patted the boy's head. "I'm fine, Shouta," he said softly, his back hunched a bit at the difference in height.

The boy frowned and crossed his small arms over his chest as he reprimanded his teacher with childish voice. "You are lying, Aka-chan-sensei. Just now, you didn't smile like usual."

This made the kindergarten teacher cringe. "I'm not lying," he forced a smile. "See, I'm smiling now."

"No! You're lying…" the boy paused and looked down on the ground. "You look so sad and… and you look like you want to cry." his voice strained and distress, sounding as if he wanted to cry.

The teacher bit his lip in frustration. Even a child could see his distress, what about his husband? Seijuurou never had paid any attention to him. He just went to work and when he came home, he would demand things from him, not caring if that day he was stressed or needed a company, a husband... not an emperor to his servant.

"Aka-chan-sensei, I'm sorry…"

"Shouta?" he tilted his head in confusion. Why should his student apologize to him?

"I'm sorry I made you sad," the small boy looked up into those blue eyes with guilty. He was silent for a few seconds before he beamed in excitement at the idea formed in his head. Maybe, this idea could help his favorite teacher to get better! "Aka-chan-sensei, get down here."

"Eh?"

"Come on, get down!"

"Uh, okay…" Tetsuya crouched low in front of the student. He waited patiently when the boy got closer to him and his eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. He put his hand on his kissed forehead, staring wide-eyed at the five years old boy.

"That was a good luck charm!" Shouta smiled widely. "My mom always kissed my forehead when I was sad and it made me happy! Are you happy now, Aka-chan-sensei?"

Slowly, Tetsuya nodded his head and let out a genuine smile. He was really glad and happy that his student tried to make him feel better. Really, really glad. "Thank you, Shouta."

"Shouta! We're going!"

Looking back, Shouta smiled at his mother before he looked at the teacher and waved. "Bye, sensei! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Shouta," he smiled at the mother and nodded his head in acknowledgement at the middle-aged woman. "Good day, Mrs. Yamazaki."

"Good day, Akashi-sensei, good work today." the older woman bowed a bit as respect.

"Thank you." Tetsuya bowed down also as his respect.

After his last student got back, Tetsuya stretched his back as he looked around the kindergarten. He should head back too, and by head back, he did mean his friend's apartment, Kise Ryouta's humble abode. Going inside, he removed the apron before he picked up his bag. He bid good bye to the teachers that were still in the office and headed out of the kindergarten.

Stretching his tired body, the young man let out a heavy sigh. He was more tired today than usual. Unconsciously, his feet brought him to the park near the train station where he always met with Kise. Sitting on the usual bench, the teal haired young man sighed and closed his eyes.

He needed a few minutes rest.

In his supposed few minutes nap, he had dreamed that his husband, Seijuurou had visited him and was caressing his face and hair, as he sat next to him. It felt so real that he smiled softly at the dream. Yes, that was supposed to be in his real life, him and Seijuurou being together not separated like this.

Dozing off, he was disturbed up later when he felt a warm hand on his face. Smiling, he nuzzled into the hand, mumbling his husband's name. "…Sei-kun…" Immediately, the hand retracted and the warmth was gone. Frowning, he opened his eyes and was met with a frustrated face of his bestfriend, Kise.

"Kise-kun? Why are you here?"

"I couldn't find you at home," he sighed and smiled down at the kindergarten teacher also his crush. "Tetsuyacchi, you shouldn't sleep here. You could get a cold, you know? Let's go back." The pilot said as he pulled the pale hand to him as he took the briefcase with him. "It's already evening and it's dangerous here alone."

Staring in confusion, Tetsuya blinked his eyes and realized it was already evening. He looked at his watch and saw the time was 06:18 P.M. It was that late already? He slept for about five hours. Shaking his head to remove the residue of sleeping, he grabbed the other's hand. It was just an innocent act and Tetsuya had used to it since Kise was always hanging all over him.

When golden eyes glanced at him, he smiled faintly and said softly, "Thank you, Kise-kun."

The pilot blushed and turned his head away. "You're welcome, Tetsuyacchi."

Walking and holding hands, the two didn't realize when a pair of red-golden eyes was staring at them with jealousy. The warm vanilla latte was thrown to the ground, as the owner turned his back and walked to where the chauffeur was waiting.

.

.

.

Akashi was angry no he was livid and upset. That was more suited that mere word of angry what was he feeling right now…

Today, he had ceased all his business affairs in 11.30 AM so that he could see his dear husband in his workplace. Yes, he decided to swallow a bit of his pride. But, turned out the lunch hour rush made the traffic jam worsen and the car couldn't move, he was trapped inside his car with his chauffeur. So, he was kind of late. When he arrived, it was already 1.06 PM and his Tetsuya was nowhere to be found in the kindergarten.

So, he went to all the places he knew that Tetsuya always went and didn't find him either way. After a few hours walking around, he finally found the young man sleeping in the park, he had never gone. He frowned as he saw his husband sleep without any care in the world. He walked to the bench and sat next to his spouse's head.

Sighing, he caressed the soft teal locks and smiled down at the other's sleeping form. He looked around to make sure there was no weird people before he walked back to his chauffeur-cum-driver. He ordered the man to buy him a warm vanilla latte so when his husband woke up, he would be able to drink it.

He walked back to the bench, sat down and smiled at the shorter male. He let his hand caress the soft hair, smiling when his dear spouse uttering his name in his sleep. "Sei-kun…" Tetsuya said and followed by a smile on his beautiful face as he nuzzled the red head's hand. He frowned and silently regretted his act. But, his dominant side wouldn't back down and admit his wrong.

He just wanted to clarify, whether Tetsuya did anything behind his back. Yes, he was still a stubborn, prideful man.

Twenty-eight minutes later, his driver came and he walked briskly to the car to take his Tetsuya's favorite vanilla latte. Only second to Tetsuya's favorite vanilla milkshake. He was about to head back to where his husband was when he saw those familiar golden blond locks. His grip on the drink tightened.

"Ryouta." He gritted his teeth as he watched the scene unfold from a distance.

He watched as the other touched his husband's cheek and the teal head nuzzled the hand. Kise pulled him up, taking his dear Tetsuya's briefcase with him. He glared as his spouse took the bigger hand and clasped it with his own. His anger intensified.

…That brought back what he felt in the present.

**Livid.**

Throwing the vanilla latte on the ground, his mismatched eyes narrowed in fury at the two. Ryouta for trying to steal his husband and Tetsuya for letting the pilot to sway him away. He didn't go for them, he just watched and kept watching until their figures disappeared. Turning on his heel, the Akashi Corporation's CEO composed his face into a cold façade and hidden beneath it was a pure livid.

He nodded at the loyal chauffeur that didn't question anything even if he was also the witness to the scene. "I'm going to the office." He ordered, voice devoid of any emotion as he masked his face and entered the vehicle compartment.

"Yes, Akashi-sama." The chauffeur closed the door and went to the driver's seat. Face betrayed no emotion, the man drove his master to his destination. He knew better than questioned his master.

Looking through the glass, the red haired CEO closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No. He couldn't accept it, Tetsuya was already moving on with the blond pilot. Tetsuya was his forever and he wouldn't let the teal haired man go even if he had to drag him and lock him in the house. He took a deep breath to calm his emotion.

No.

He couldn't do that.

It would only make Tetsuya hate him further.

But the image of his husband under the blond pilot almost made him punch the glass windshield. He tried not to think that the two were having an affair behind his back even though Kise had already confessed that he loved his Tetsuya. But, his Tetsuya didn't say anything about it so he felt a little bit safer.

Only a little bit.

After all, Tetsuya still wouldn't go home or talk to him.

.

.

.

**A/N**: You guys are so cool and nice! I'm happy to read your reviews, it made my days ^^. I'll never get boring reading review, the only satisfaction I got from writing fanfictions xD Oh my gosh! I can't wait to post chapter 7 and 8, my favorite chapters! But I want a review first~ Please do review, my beloved reader~

**Reply to some questions:**

Guest: This fic is supposed to focus on these three only, so, even I am unsure if I want the others to appear. I'll try to mention their names even if they're not in the fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution and don't forget to review.

Thanks a lot to these reviewers: **Kuhaku**, _Chisacchi_, Guest, **lahaciya**, _koichii_, CassieFujho12, **The-fujoshi-in-me**, _CataleyaEvelyn_, NaokoKami, **shounengirl**, _Kiri Natsumi-Tetsuya_. (Please tell me if I spelled your name wrong.)

.

.

.

The teal haired male sighed for the umpteenth time and looked out the window. It had been a week since he stayed in his best friend's house. During this time, Seijuurou didn't even call or visit him. Perhaps, he was really going to be with the woman. It hurt. It hurt so much, thinking that his husband wouldn't be his anymore. He closed his eyes tightly to forget about it and opened it back to focus into something else.

Something other than a certain redhead...

Akashi Seijuurou.

His eyes darted back into the house as he stared at the whole living room. As expected of a former model and current pilot, the house was lavish. Even more heavily decorated than his house with Seijuurou. Their house was average even though his husband was the richest man in Japan. It was his wish and the redhead just complied, saying thing that it was up to his beloved spouse how to decorate the house or choose where they should live. He was a romantic person, Seijuurou was.

'Sei-kun…' his eyes saddened at the thought of his husband.

He missed Seijuurou a lot, even though, he didn't say it aloud and keep his emotion in check. He knew that he told the red haired husband of his to go to the woman, but he never really meant it. Deep inside, he wanted Seijuurou to stop him to force him to go back home with him but no. It didn't happen. Called him masochist but he really loved the prideful man.

He was really hurt when he thought that his husband cheated on him. For years, Akashi Seijuurou never cheated on him even though his stress got the worst of him. They always had disputes, but it only ended there; Tetsuya knew it no matter what, Seijuurou was loyal and the man loved him.

Until that night.

That night was the first time, Seijuurou slept with a woman or any other person in that matter and his fragile heart that had been cracked since the first dispute they had, could not take it anymore and broken into small pieces. Clutching the clothe above his heart, he closed his eyes tightly. It hurt. It hurt so much. He really did love the redhead, he loved him so much that he felt like dying being separated like this. He wanted them to be together back but now this happened... he wasn't sure.

Should he let him go... or, should he not?

If he knew beforehand that love could be this hurtful... he would never accept Seijuurou's confession back then in high school. But because of accepting that, he also learned that love could be beautiful though most of his memories with Seijuurou were hurtful especially after them getting married and the company flourish more under the command of his dear husband.

Slowly, a lone tear escaped the safety of his eyes before another drop of tears followed and next, a steady stream of tears wet his smooth, pale cheeks. Lifting both knees on the couch, the teal haired man hid his face in his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs. Again, he cried. He cried because of their separation. He cried because of Seijuurou's affair. He cried because he had lost his love.

"Sei-kun… un… Sei-kun…" he hiccupped, whispering his husband's name.

How could he? How could Sei-kun treat him like that? How could he break his heart like this? How could he after saying he loves him? How could… "How could Sei-kun...?"

Suddenly a pair of warm, bigger arms wrapped around him. He jumped a bit in surprise before he lifted his head. Teal met with golden. Kise. Kise was back. "K-Kise-kun?" he asked, voice cracked and soft sobs could be heard.

The golden haired male just kept quiet as he showed him that soft smile, the smile that reserved only for his beloved Tetsuya. "Shh… let it out, Tetsuyacchi. Let it all out…" he whispered gently and softly as rubbed the smaller's male back soothingly.

Those words. Those words were so gentle and full of love that Tetsuya couldn't hold it back and let out a loud cry. He cried loudly as he clung to the taller male's body, whispering his husband's name with broken, miserable voice. He let out all his misery all the sadness while Kise loyally stayed with him, rubbing his back, caressing his head and whispering gentle, soothing words.

It took him almost two hours before the cries finally reduced to the soft sobs and sniffs. He closed his eyes, not wanting to open it yet, as he clung to the bigger, warm body in front of him.

"Tetsuyacchi, are you okay, now?"

Slowly, he opened his puffy, red eyes and forced a broken smile at his friend. "I-I'm fine…" he sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He hated to show his weakness but it was too much, he couldn't hold it. The cup of his heart was already full, full with miseries and sadness… that it was overflowing and he had to let it out.

"Thank you, Kise-kun…" he smiled, but it turned lopsided.

The former model now pilot shook his head and smiled gently as he wiped the remnant of tears away from the grown-up man. "It was no problem. I'll do it anytime if it's for you, Tetsuyacchi." He stood up and scooped the smaller man into his arms. "It's late, you should sleep-ssu."

"I can walk." Tetsuya said but he made no move to squirm away from the taller male.

"It's fine, just let me," the blond haired male said as he carried the teal haired man into his bedroom. "Just sleep, I'll be by your side if you need me."

.

.

.

Kise watched the teal haired male sleeping. As promised, he stayed beside the smaller man, holding in his hand to calm him down. It had been a few hours since Tetsuya slept and Kise was still awake, staring at his beloved fragile form. The person he loved the most.

Kuroko Tetsuya…. No, Akashi Tetsuya.

He should tell the man to divorce the cheating redhead. But, they would have to go to the oversea if they wanted to divorce since Japan didn't have any law about homosexual marriage. He sighed and rubbed in between his eyes using his free hand. Watching the painless face, Kise let out a smile and lifted the hand to his lips to place a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Tetsuyacchi."

He whispered against the soft, smooth, pale skin as he kissed again and again. Closing his golden eyes, the pilot placed the listless hand on his cheek, whispering words of love. The love he felt for his former teammate. His forever love. Golden orbs opened, as he let go of the hand to caress the smooth cheek. "I love you so much."

The former Kuroko was so beautiful, so gentle and so kind. He had the most beautiful heart Kise had ever met. So honest and yet so blunt. But that was why, Kise fell in love with him. He was also strong. The strongest man he ever met. Perhaps, not physically but mentally.

However, those qualities were tainted by the redhead. His former captain and Tetsuya's husband. He was tortured. Tortured everyday with harsh words and actions. Until, there was nothing more left but a broken heart that could not be mended that easily.

"Tetsuyacchi…"

He wanted to bring the smaller male away, away from his misery. If it was up to him, he would sweep him away and fly them to an isolated island. So, no one, especially a certain redhead, would find them and they would be together forever. But, he was not that heartless. He was no Akashi Seijuurou, he was Kise Ryouta. And, he knew that Tetsuya wouldn't want that because he didn't love him but Akashi.

Only Akashi.

He gritted his teeth. It was a waste. So wasteful of Tetsuya's pure love. Damn, Akashi! He hated him.

Taking back his hands, he fisted his hands. He glared at the wall, imagining it was the arrogant CEO's face. He just wanted to pummel Akashi's face, his smirk off of his handsome face.

"Sei-kun… don't leave…" A sniff. "…me."

His imagination broke when he heard the broken whimper. He uncurled his hands and placed each hand on the hand and cheek. He leaned forward and whispered the gentle words into the right ear of his beloved as he grabbed his hand and caressed his cheek.

"Shh… sleep, Tetsuyacchi… it's nothing, I'm here."

Slowly, the frown diminished and his beloved fell back into a sleep. He sighed in relief as he rested his head on the edge of the bed, next to the teal haired man's head. "I love you, Tetsuyacchi. I promise, I will protect you, my love."

Yes, he would protect him.

And he had done it and still doing it. Without Tetsuya's knowledge, he had blocked the redhead's number from his beloved's phone and he also made sure that Tetsuya wouldn't 'accidentally' meet with the Akashi Corp.'s CEO. He had done everything in his power to stop the advances but he didn't know when his former captain would retaliate.

He knew the man had been quiet and for sure, he was planning something. But, Kise was ready, he readied to accept any kind of surprise attack.

One day he had met with Akashi head-on and told him to back off. He also told him that he was a fool for thinking that Tetsuya cheated on his back. Sure, he loved his best friend but Tetsuya never loved him back. It was kind of satisfied him to see the pain and regret behind those red-golden arrogant eyes.

But Akashi was too late, now, Kise got his chance… he wouldn't let go of his beloved.

.

.

.

Sorry, this chapter dedicated to KiKuro ^^ and no Akashi :P. Feed this hungry writer with reviews, folks! XD And I shall bring out the next chappie for you.

**Spoiler for Chapter 7: (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)**

He was Akashi Seijuurou and he wouldn't let people step on him like that. He would win Tetsuya no matter what method he had to resort to. After listening to the reason of Tetsuya's weird behavior from a certain pilot, the redhead had regretted his act very much though he wouldn't admit it to the blond male or anyone else for that matter.

...

"I want you to meet with the person I love, dad," the pilot said as he pulled the teal haired male close to him, holding his waist instead. "This is Tetsuyacchi, the one I love and he's also my first love. Ne, dad… he's cute, right? Such a soft hair and beautiful clear eyes. He has gotten a big and kind heart too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution and don't forget to review ^^.

Thanks a lot to these kind reviewers: **Kuhaku**, _Akemi_, The-fujoshi-in-me, **outofblue**, _CassieFujho12_, koichii, **mitsuyo-chan**, _Guest_, Cutie-Pie-Angel, **itsYuki**. (Do inform me if I spelled your name wrong.)

.

.

.

Two weeks.

It had been that long last he talked to his husband. It was all thanks to the cunning pilot and his busy schedule. Kise Ryouta might seem harmless to people, but Akashi knew better. The former basketball copycat could be sly and cunning if he wanted. But, he rarely acted that way with his close friends, only with people he disrespected and hated. Now, that person was him, Akashi Seijuurou. He had made the cunning copycat release his wrath on him. The office also got very busy and he had no time to plan any good plan.

He just let it be as he kept silent.

Yes, he would keep silent until it was the suitable time to strike back.

He was Akashi Seijuurou and he wouldn't let people step on him like that. He would win Tetsuya no matter what method he had to resort to. After listening to his meeting with the pilot, the redhead had regretted his act very much though he wouldn't admit it to the blond male. It turned out that Tetsuya didn't cheat on him. He could read lies and Ryouta didn't lie to him.

It was sickening that he felt like dying.

"_How could you distrust Tetsuyacchi? I may love and confessed my love to him, but he was never once reciprocate my love. Why? Because he loves the arrogant man named Akashi Seijuurou." _

Damn him and his anger issue!

"_You never treated him well and you'd been hurting him for years. Everyday, everyday when I was on holiday, he met with me, crying his eyes out because of your harsh treatment, your harsh words."_

Why couldn't Tetsuya just confront him? Why? Oh, yeah… it was because he had been ignoring him.

"_You don't deserve Tetsuyacchi, Akashi."_

No. Tetsuya was his and he would get him back.

As he recalled back what the former model had said. But, why? Why would Tetsuya hide it from him? If he told Seijuurou, he wouldn't act like that and he wouldn't do that stupid stunt; sleeping with some random woman! He still felt dirty when he remembered her. How could he be a fool and let the whore touch him or touch her?

"Damn!" he cursed as he snapped the pen in his hand. He looked at his now dirty fingers and sighed. He threw the damaged pen into the dustbin and took a piece of tissue and wiped the ink, cleaning his fingers. Mind deep in thinking, he balled the used tissue and threw at the dustbin.

"Reo." He pressed the intercom and soon a feminine male's voice answered.

"_Yes, Sei-chan?"_

"I need you to do something for me."

"_Yes? What's it?"_

"I need you to…"

.

.

.

"Good bye, Aka-chan-sensei!"

"Good bye." Tetsuya waved at the children as they got with their guardians, he smiled at them for a while before going inside the building. Sighing, he smiled slightly, yes, he felt better today. The children always managed to distract him from his stress and problem. Putting down the apron after folding it properly, he grabbed his bag and smiled at the other teachers.

"I'm going back. Good work today."

"Good work, Akashi-sensei!"

He bowed a bit and walked out of the kindergarten. Just when he was out of the building, he saw his blond haired friend was waiting for him outside of his yellow sports car. He smiled at the man.

"Tetsuyacchi!" the pilot smiled and ran for a hug. "I missed you-ssu!"

The shorter teal haired male just smiled as he patted his friend's head affectionately. "Kise-kun, we just saw each other this morning."

The former model shook his head and nuzzled the soft hair. "It was 5 hours and I missed you already-ssu! I can't start my day without you, Tetsuyacchi." He let go of the smaller man and smiled at the soft expression his friend spotted. "Come on! Today, I plan on bringing you to my special place."

"Special place?" Tetsuya asked as he entered the passenger seat and Kise acted like a gentleman, closing the door for him.

He rounded the car and opened the driver's door. Seated, he smiled and started the engine. "Yes, I planned for a long time to bring you there, but never had a chance." He smiled mysteriously which didn't suit the former model. "But, now, I know it's the right time. But before that, we need to get a lunch first."

He drove them to the nearby restaurant and both of them ordered. Tetsuya had ordered chicken salad and vanilla milkshake. Meanwhile, Kise ordered chicken mushroom cream pasta with ice lemon tea. He shook his head at the small lunch.

"Tetsuyacchi, you should eat more," he said as he took a bit of the pasta in the fork and leaned forward to the tealhead. "Aaa… open, your mouth."

"Kise-kun, this is embarrassing."

"I won't stop not until you eat this," the blond smiled slyly as he grinned at the other.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tetsuyacchi." Kise warned, grinning and not moving the fork from near his crush's closed mouth. "People are looking at us."

Reluctantly, Tetsuya opened his mouth and let himself be fed by the taller male. His ears reddened as he tried not to hear the murmurs and squeals from the other tables. "…Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes, very," Kise chuckled as he sat back and began eating his food. He would eye the attractive male in front of him, eating his small meal bit by bit. He shook his head; Tetsuya needed to eat more or he would stay skinny. "Eat more, Tetsuyacchi."

"I'm full, Kise-kun," the blue head protested as he sipped his favorite drink, vanilla milkshake.

"Finish your food or do you want me to feed you again?"

"I can't eat anymore."

"Tetsuyacchi."

"No."

"Fine," he was about to stand up before the teal haired male panicked and began eating his chicken salad. He chuckled at his beloved. Ah… his Tetsuya was so cute. How could Akashi be that blind and ignored the adorable young man for years. His eyes hardened. Tetsuya was wasted on that arrogant, prideful man.

"…I'm finished."

He looked at the other male and smiled lovingly. "Yes, that's good."

"I hate, Kise-kun."

A chuckle was Tetsuya only answer as the former model consumed his meal. He thought he heard a faint, soft, "I love you," but thought better of thinking like that. He sipped his vanilla milkshake as they conversed about the daily things, the pilot made sure to never mention of his beloved's husband's name.

After Kise paid for the their lunches, the two of them walked out of the restaurant and headed for the blond's car. Kise opened the door for the shorter young man and closed it when his beloved had seated. He rounded the car and opened the driver's door and seated himself, buckling the seatbelt in the process. He started the engine and entered the gear and pushed the gas pedal.

"Where's this special place?" the tealhead asked as the car moved to their next destination.

"Somewhere special…" the pilot answered cryptically. He just smiled at the other before he focused his attention on the road. "Just wait Tetsuyacchi. You'll see it soon."

Tetsuya just watched the blond from sideways and kept his mouth shut. He wondered what was so special about the place? He shook his head and just let his best friend drive them in there as he watched the scenery.

It took them about one hour before they reached the destination. Kise stopped the engine and looked next to him. He smiled softly when he saw his beloved was sleeping; head rested on the glass windshield. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward to shake the other's shoulder gently. "Tetsuyacchi, wake up, we're already here."

"Mm…"

"Tetsuyacchi, wake up."

Groaning softly, the tealhead slowly opened his eyelids and was presented with beautiful golden seas. He was mesmerized in the color before he lifted his head and sat properly. "Kise-kun? Have we arrived yet?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, as he tried to stifle the yawn.

'So cute,' the pilot chuckled inwardly and smiled as he leaned forward again to help unbuckle the other's seatbelt and leaned away again. "Yes, why don't we go out or would you like to rest a little bit?"

"Thank you, Kise-kun but I'm fine, let's go," Tetsuya answered as he was about to open the door.

"Ah, wait, Tetsuyacchi!" Kise shouted a bit and hastily opened his door and rounded his car to the passenger door and opened it for his beloved person. "Let's go," he smiled blindingly sweet.

Looking up, the smaller male nodded his head in appreciation and muttered a soft, "Thank you," again. When he was out, Kise helped him to close the door and he took the opportunity to stretch his body. It felt great after an hour of sitting in the small place. He looked around and was surprised to realize that they were in the graveyard though his eyebrows just raised a little bit to indicated he was surprised. He turned to the other male, silently asking for answer.

The blond former model just smiled at the other and grabbed the other's hand into his as he led them to the place he had in mind. In their way there, both were quiet; Kise was thinking about what he was about to say and Tetsuya was thinking of the possibility why they were here.

"We're here," Kise said to the quiet male and stopped in front of one of the tombs but he still held the shorter man's hand in his, not letting go yet. Not before he said his piece of mind.

**Kise Ryousen**

**Lived: 13/03/19XX – **

**Dead: 02/11/20XX**

Staring at the name on the tomb, Tetsuya quietly read and looked at the small picture on the altar. From the blond hair and golden eyes, the man that once alive was definitely an exact copy of his blond haired friend. Except, the deceased person was older. He carefully chanced a glance at the taller male.

"How are you today, dad?" Kise greeted softly and smiled as he looked at his side. "This is my father, Tetsuyacchi and dad, this is my friend, Akashi Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you, Kise-san," Tetsuya bowed at the stone tomb. "How are you?"

Kise smiled at the polite greeting from his dear crush and felt his solve strengthened more. "Ne, dad. I've something very important to tell you today," he smiled warmly and looked at their joined hands. He lifted the hands up, showing it to his deceased father. "I need to tell you that I've found someone I love."

"Kise-kun?" the tealhead's voice was alarmed. He knew where this going was but he didn't make an attempt to pull his hand.

"I want you to meet with the person I love, dad," the pilot said as he pulled the teal haired male close to him, holding his waist instead. "This is Tetsuyacchi, the one I love and he also my first love. Ne, dad… he's cute, right? Such a soft hair and beautiful clear eyes. He has a big and kind heart too."

Tetsuya started to squirm uncomfortably inside the bigger male's arm. But, Kise kept his hold firm. This was… This was starting to get unnervingly awkward. "Um… Kise-kun…"

"I love him, dad. So, I want you to give your blessing to me," Kise said as he leaned down at his crush and planted a surprised chaste kiss on his soft, pink lips.

"I love you, Tetsuyacchi. Please go out with me."

.

.

.

To answer both Cutie-Pie-Angel, itsYuki's questions and all my reviewers that wanted Akashi to regret and beg for forgiveness:

Yes, as I mentioned in the summary, it'll stay AkaKuro and only one-sided KiKuro. But, Akashi would have to grovel and go to hell (lol XD) and back to earth before he could get Kuroko's forgiveness.

**Spoiler (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!):**

It would be good if he _only_ saw the taller blond man wearing a towel, but a few seconds later, his dear spouse decided to ruin the moment where he trying to think that his husband had nothing to do with a wet pilot and emerged on the hallway, wearing a bathrobe that covered his obviously naked body with his hair and body wet.

...

Golden orbs narrowed at the redhead that was trying to reach his hand to his beloved. He growled at the male and pulled the smaller man closer to his chest. "Don't you dare, Akashi. Don't you dare touch him." Kise hissed angrily. "How dare you hit Tetsuyacchi."

...

I feed on reviews. The more reviews, the faster the chapter would come out :D.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution and please don't forget to review ^^.

Thanks a lot to all these lovely reviewers: **Kuhaku** (as always you were the first one to review :3), _Guest_, koichii, **Cassiefujho12**, _lahaciya_, Cutie-Pie-Angel, **outofblue**, _TheReihani_, NaokoKami, **Guest**, _Kiri Natsumi-Tetsuya_, The-fujoshi-in-me (Do inform me if I spelled your name wrong).

.

.

.

The pitter patter of rain showing that it would be raining heavily today, as Akashi Seiijuurou expected it was raining heavily and the world outside was gray with droplets of harsh rain and gray cloud covered the blue sky. Staring outside the huge glass pane, he wistfully hoped that the sky would turn into the blue sky that he loved.

"Hn." Akashi felt his golden orb twitched in pain again.

Closing his eyes, he tried to take a deep breath to ease the pain away. It was starting to hurt a few hours ago. He placed one palm on his throbbing eye and an image of petite blue haired young man entered his mind's eye. The throb increased. He cursed inwardly. What the hell just happened? Did something happen to his spouse?

Opening his eyes, he looked at the frame picture of him and Tetsuya during their honeymoon in Italy. He took the frame from its place near the laptop and stared deep into it. That time, he was still the gentle Akashi Seijuurou and he was the happiest man in this world after got married to his spouse, Kuroko Tetsuya. In the picture, Kuroko was wearing a light blue shirt with white capris and he held the most beautiful smile ever.

His usually blank, stoic face was none as it was replaced with that blinding smile. He smiled at the frame, missing his husband greatly. He had been busy these days and had no time to go after his spouse. But, the plan he had mentioned to his former teammate, now, right hand man was still in motion and it would move in a few days.

He brought the frame picture close to his face as he closed his eyes and placed a chaste, soft kiss onto his Tetsuya's stilled body. His golden orb throbbed again, clenching his right eye, he placed the frame onto its original place and rubbed in between his eyes to soothe the pain.

"What is this?"

He asked himself. The pain intensified at the thought of Tetsuya. He frowned at the thought. It could not be… his Tetsuya was in deep trouble, wasn't it? Standing up, he took his phone, car key, wallet with him and shut down the laptop. He walked briskly to the door of his room and opened it, he was met with his right hand man.

"Reo, I'll leave the office early today. Any meeting or whatever, postpone it for tomorrow."

He said and without waiting for the affirmative, he left the feminine guy and headed for the lift. He had this urge to see Tetsuya and he wouldn't let it go. Entering the lift, he dialed the number of his husband and met with the voice mail. He cursed inwardly, he forgot that Tetsuya had blocked his number. His husband really didn't want to speak with him.

"I'll force you to speak with me today, Tetsuya."

**Ding!**

He clenched his fists tightly as he got out of the small compartment. He just gave a slight bow at greetings from his staffs and walked to where his car was. Starting the engine, the redhead entered the gear and stepped on the gas pedal. He headed straight for the blond pilot's house, thinking that Tetsuya must be back from the kindergarten.

Ignoring the heavy rain, the CEO pushed the pedal harder and ignored the red light of the traffic. He had this very huge urge to hurriedly see and meet with his husband. "Tetsuya…" the word escaped his thin lips as he handled the steering expertly. He would deal with the summon or speed trap later. Right now, his Tetsuya was the first priority.

Later, he arrived at the lavish, expensive apartment of where the former model lived. Parking his car in the car park, he got out and locked the door before he hurriedly went to the lift and pushed the highest button. Tapping his shoe clad foot onto the lift floor, he watched as the red numbers changing and soon it stopped at number 20. Upon, the door opening, he quickly stepped out and headed for the only one house there.

**Ding dong!**

**Ding dong!**

**Ding dong!**

He punched the doorbell for three times, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently. He heard some shuffle of footsteps before the door was opened and a very wet, half naked Kise Ryouta was standing in front of him with surprised before the taller male narrowed his golden eyes.

"Akashi, what are you doing here?"

It would be good if he was _only_ seen the taller man only wearing a towel, but a few seconds later, his dear spouse decided to ruin the moment where he trying to think that his husband had nothing to do with a wet pilot and emerged on the hallway, wearing a bathrobe that covered his obviously naked body with his hair and body wet.

His golden orb throbbed in pain again, but he forced the pain down and gritted his teeth instead.

"Tetsuya."

"S-Sei-kun…!"

He forced his eyes away from his husband's wide, surprise blue eyes and instead forced it up at the blond haired man. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides, as he forced himself to not act brazenly and be calmed and collected. "Ryouta, what's the meaning of this? Why are the two of you wearing just towel and bathrobe?"

The pilot blinked his eyes in confusion and looked behind him to see a bathrobe covered Tetsuya. His eyes narrowed and he smiled haughtily at the red haired CEO. Placing a hand on his hip, he smirked and looked down proudly. "Why… isn't it obvious?" he taunted, voice full with confidence.

"Kise-kun!"

Ignoring the the tealhead's voice, Kise added more oil to the fire. "It is exactly what you are thinking, Akashi."

Akashi was lived and full of fury, before he could think, his fist flew to the former model's face the moment the words left his lips. He huffed angrily as he straddled the taller and bigger male, fists punching him repeatedly.

Kise not wanting to back down, covered his face and threw his punch to the arrogant redhead's face. He grinned in satisfaction when he felt the fist connected to the soft flesh.

The Akashi Corp's CEO winced when he felt his cheek in pain. He gritted his teeth in anger and retaliated with another punch to the former model's face. He smirked when he felt the flesh on his knuckles.

"Stop it! Sei-kun! Kise-kun!"

Running footsteps could be heard before he was pulled away from the pilot. He glared angrily at the pilot as he struggled from the hold on his body. Body still filled with adrenaline, he swung his fist and unexpectedly connected with the man that was holding him.

**Crack! **

**Thud! **

Kise's golden orbs widened in mortification at what happened. It was just so sudden and he couldn't stop it because it happened too fast. The loud sound of something hitting the floor made the Akashi Corp.'s CEO look back and his golden-red eyes widened as he saw the teal haired male lying on the floor, his mouth bleeding from Akashi's fist.

He was too shocked to move after what he had done. He didn't mean to hit his husband, he was just too angry to think better that the person was holding him from killing the pilot was his dear husband himself.

"T-Tetsuyacchi!" Kise quickly got up from his place and ran to the bleeding male. He took the blue haired male inside his arms and cradled him gently. "Tetsuyacchi, are you okay?"

"Ngh…" Tetsuya winced in pain as he tried to move but his friend wouldn't let him.

"Tetsuya."

Golden orbs narrowed at the redhead that was trying to reach his hand to his beloved. He growled at the male and pulled the smaller man closer to his chest. "Don't you dare, Akashi. Don't you dare touch him." Kise hissed angrily. "How dare you hit Tetsuyacchi."

"T-Tetsuya… I—"

"Please go back, Akashi-kun," the smaller man's voice was soft and full with pain. He closed his eyes as he tried to stop the pain in his lips.

"But, Tetsuya…"

"Go back, please…" Tetsuya closed his eyes, the pain in his mouth started to throb and he didn't want to speak any further. He clenched the golden eyed male's towel tightly as he gritted his teeth, adding to the pain in his mouth.

Akashi slowly stood up from the floor, bangs hiding his regretful face and fists clenching tightly at his sides. He silently nodded his head as he turned on his heels and showed his back to the two men. "I'm sorry…" he whispered softly as he walked away and left the premise, not once looking back.

.

.

.

To lahaciya: Oh my, I'm tempted to write that but I'm sure Kuroko wouldn't do that xD Thanks anyway for the idea ^^.

A/N: And... I gave you the chapter as earlier as I promised. Also, I'd thought of what to write to make Akashi regret but I want to hear your ideas. If I like your idea, I'll use it in this fic (of course the credit goes to you ^^) and you'll get a one-shot from me, any pairing you like and whatever plot, as long as it's knb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution.

Thanks a lot to all these lovely reviewers: **Kuhaku**, _koichii_, The-fujoshi-in-me, **Guest**, _misakii_, Akakuro Seiya, **BakAkashi**, _Jay Dawn_, jessy. jasmine .7 (sorry, I need to separate your name or it'll not come out), **Cutie-Pie-Angel**, _lahaciya_, Kiri Natsumi-Tetsuya, **Sweet Monster**, _Akiii _(Do inform me if I spelled your name wrong).

.

.

"I love you, Tetsuyacchi. Please go out with me."

The teal haired male was stunned at the words and he was silent as he looked down at the dirt and grass. He clenched his teeth before he felt the long fingers lifting his chin to meet with warm golden orbs.

"Tetsuyacchi, what's your answer?"

"Kise-kun, I—!" before Tetsuya could answer the man's question, it was suddenly raining. The light rain turned heavy in a minute and they hurriedly ran to where the yellow sports car was. Both drenched in the rain, they entered the car and was silent. Both didn't speak the words, the moment was ruined by the rain.

While the pilot was frustrated that he didn't get an answer, the blue haired male was quite relief if that meant he had the chance to prolong the reply. He didn't know what to answer his friend. Sure, he liked his former teammate, but it was just that. The man was kind and nice to him and also patient, but he still loved the redhead husband of his... no matter how much Seijuurou hurt him.

So, with the uncomfortable silence, they rode the way to the blond's apartment.

Kise parked the car in the reserve parking only for him. He stopped the engine and unbuckled his seat belt. He looked sideways to the silent man and sighed inwardly. It would be long before he could get an answer, he knew that Tetsuya needed the time to think but he couldn't just wait for it. It had been 12 years long him loving this lovely man.

He walked out of the driver's seat and closed the door before he rounded the car to the passenger seat. He opened the door and the tealhead walked out, still silent. He accepted the silence and together they walked to the lift. Kise pressed the highest floor button and looked at the man.

"Tetsuyacchi, it's okay. You can give me your answer later." He said as he noticed the shorter male was looking down the whole time since the graveyards. He was nervous but he didn't want to show it. He wanted his crush to accept him and it was kind of hard to not getting the answer.

Tetsuya just nodded his head and walked ahead of his bestfriend when the door opened, he stood in front of the house and fished his spared key given by his blond former teammate. He unlocked the door and went to the bathroom to take the towel for both of them. He would need to think and right now, they needed to get a shower or they would get a cold.

"Here, Kise-kun," the blue eyed male said softly and gave the towel to the drenched pilot.

Kise accepted the towel gratefully and dried his body. "Thank you, Tetsuyacchi."

"I'll take the shower in the room and you can use the other bathroom Kise-kun." Tetsuya hurriedly scurried away to his – Kise's – room and closed the door.

Kise sighed as he watched his beloved act awkwardly in front of him. Running a hand through his wet golden tresses, he turned on his heel and headed for the bathroom. He wanted to soak in a warm water and wash away the coldness. Opening the door to the guest bathroom, he began to peel off his clothes starting from his jacket, shirt, pants and lastly, his brief-boxers. He clicked the switch and began to fill the tub with warm water.

Meanwhile, he went to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth, afterwards, he slowly and carefully dipped his foot, one-by-one before he dipped his whole body. The pilot sighed as the warm surrounded his cold skin. He could feel his body relax and he closed his eyes as he leaned against the bathtub.

He was resting with eyes closed for about ten minutes, before he heard the doorbell was ringing for three times. Lids opened, showing the world the beautiful golden hues and its owner groaned with his relaxing time was disturbed. He moved out of the bathtub and reached a towel to cover himself. He didn't take time to dry his body and just walked out of the bathroom towards the front door was.

Opening the door, he was surprised when he saw the familiar redhead. He immediately narrowed his eyes at the shameless man. Could he not understand that Tetsuya didn't want to see him?

"Akashi, what are you doing here?"

The man just stared at him with unreadable eyes. He frowned when he saw Akashi's golden orb twitching for some reason. Still not answering his answer the arrogant CEO looked past his shoulder and grimaced.

"Tetsuya."

"S-Sei-kun…!"

Then the red-golden eyes narrowed at him with jealousy. "Ryouta, what's the meaning of this? Why are the two of you wearing just towel and bathrobe?"

He blinked in confusion before looked behind him and saw his beloved in a white bathrobe, looking extra delicious with his wet hair and body. He then smiled slyly, thinking that this was the best option to draw the stubborn man away from his beloved forever. Yes, he was desperate, desperate for Tetsuya's love that at this time, he didn't mind what kind of tactic he would use.

Even if it was a dirty one.

He smiled haughtily when he heard the obvious jealousy and fury in that voice. He tilted his hip to one side and smirked. "Why… isn't it obvious?" he hated telling lie especially about his beloved but Akashi deserved this.

"Kise-kun!"

'I'm so sorry, Tetsuyacchi,' he ignored his beloved person and continued with his lie. "It is exactly what are you thinking, Akashi."

Before he knew it, a fist planted on his cheek and he fell on the floor in surprise and pain.

.

.

.

"S-Sei-kun!"

Tetsuya quickly placed his hands on his exposed chest and desperately tried to cover his naked flesh - though he was wearing bathrobe. He panicked if his husband would see him like this and misunderstood everything. He was just wearing a bathrobe with nothing and he just came out of the shower in another man's house - forgetting that he was already living in said man's house and the fact that the redhead knew about it too. In his panic, he also called his husband, the nickname he reserved only for him.

He could see the pain and fury and upset in his husband's eyes before they darted back to his golden haired friend. He just stood there awkwardly and watched the interaction between the two grown up men. He tried to protest when Kise lie about the things between the two of them but the pilot never heard him.

"It is exactly what are you thinking, Akashi."

His blue eyes grew wide when he saw his husband punching the taller male and straddled the other with fury, repeating his punches to the former model's face. But, Kise had his arms shielded his face and planted a punch to his husband's cheek. He gasped at the display of violence and ran into the two of them when there was no sign that the two would stop fighting.

"Stop it! Sei-kun! Kise-kun!"

He shouted as he held his husband from attacking his bestfriend. He struggled to hold the bigger and furious male in his arms. Not expecting, he felt a sharp pain in the corner of his lips and he flew to the floor, head collided with the tile floor. He groaned in pain.

Just what was happening?

He opened his eyes and saw his friend's cradled him in his arms and his husband looked surprised and he still had his fist on. He placed the pieces in place and his heart clenched in pain when he realized that his husband, Seijuurou had hit him.

Sejuurou had hit him.

It was the first time he landed a hand on him. He could feel his heart clenching in pain as he ignored the two bickering. The prospect of his husband hitting him was more hurting than his bleeding mouth and bruised head.

"Please go back, Akashi-kun," he whispered as he closed his eyes. His heart was hurting so much.

"But, Tetsuya…"

"Go back, please…" he closed his eyes tightly, feeling the tears wanting to come out. He clenched his friend's only fabric and took a deep shuddering breath when he heard the defeated, regretted filled voice that was so unlike Akashi but still belonged to the prideful man.

"I'm sorry…"

The moment he was sure that the redhead was no more, he let out his tears and clung to his friend. He didn't cry out loud like before, but he did shed his tears and cried silently onto the other's chest.

.

.

.

A/N: Forgive me for this chapter being late, I've my reason that I'm sure you wouldn't want to read. Anyway, I'll be busy after this... very-very busy since I'll start working. But, I still love your review! And I would like to read them if you're kind enough to drop one.

Also, there are only three people that giving me ideas for how this fic is going to, I like all the three ideas, I may not use all of your ideas, only a certain bits but I'll try to combine it into one and I'll credit it to your name.

To **Cutie-Pie-Angel**, **lahaciya** and **Akiii** since you are the three people that kind enough to give your idea as I promised I'll write a oneshot for each of you. Please do reply through review or PM whatever plot you want me to write, the pairing and genre, this only apply in KnB fandom. *Please do take notice that it might take long for me to post it out.*


End file.
